Shiawase Ni Naritai
by TobiSaru
Summary: Happiness. This feeling was foreign to him. When the opportunity to finally obtain it arises, will he, at last, be able to have happiness in his life? Or will he simply watch it pass by him from the shadows, as he has always done in the past? KyoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enlightenment**

The Host Club was in full swing. The profits were high (much to Kyoya's pleasure); Tamaki was shamelessly wooing the girls to the point of fainting; the twins were very into their brotherly-love act; Hunny was eating all the cake Mori would allow, and Haruhi was calmly chatting away with her growing number of customers. Kyoya was at his usual desk, calculating profits, making plans for the next Host Club activity.

_I need to come up with an idea for the Club event that is going to be held before the end of the semester. Tamaki is going to end up killing me with everything that needs to be done...Well, it seems that the sakura tree viewing festival we had last year was very popular. We could do that again this year and also dress up in traditional Japanese clothing. Yes, I'll propose the idea to Tamaki at the next club meeting..._Kyoya's train of thought was cut off as he became aware of a certain club member's presence and his nose inhaled the scent of a very gray-tasting, yet familiar drink.

"Yes, Haruhi?"  
"Kyoya- senpai? Are you alright?" she asked. The sincerity in her voice was evident.  
"Why would I not be alright, Haruhi?" he replied slightly defensive.  
"Don't lie, Senpai. It's pretty obvious that you're stressed and tired, hence the coffee I brought you," she states bluntly.

_How does she do that? She sees right through the mask that has taken me years to master in one glance._ Surprisingly though, it pleased him._ Ridiculous, Tamaki must be rubbing off on me. _  
"I have everything under control, I assure you," he stated, not once looking up from his laptop.

"Senpai, you should really take a rest once in a while. I would think that since your family is specialized in the medical field, you would be aware of the effects stress has on your health," she scolded.

He paused his typing. _Who does this commoner think she is, reprimanding me, Ootori Kyoya? _He sighed in slight annoyance. _This shows she cares,_ a small voice in his head tells him. _So what if she cares? It brings no merit to me,_ he snaps to his subconscious. _Not material benefit but perhaps, it could bring you something much more valuable..._ He was really starting to lose it. He looked at Haruhi, who was still standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face, and took a sip of the commoner coffee. It was definitely not what he was used to, however he enjoyed it nonetheless. _Maybe because she made it? Just for you?_ This voice was really starting to become a nuisance.

"I appreciate the concern, Haruhi, and the coffee," he relented. She smiled.  
"You're welcome, Senpai," she said. She then went back to the kitchen to get more tea for the customers. Instead of continuing his typing, his eyes followed her. _She can really see right through me, huh?_ He inwardly chuckled. The great Ootori Kyoya was read as easily as a book by a mere commoner girl. Who also dared to scold him. He should be offended. Insulted. Annoyed. But he wasn't. In fact, he was quite pleased.

_Admit it. You love her__._  
_Shut up. I do not. I simply appreciate the company of another sane person in this club. _  
_Don't lie to yourself_  
_It's the truth. Besides, she is of poor lineage. My Father would never approve. And, Tamaki is in love with her._  
_Making excuses now, I see_  
_Why am I having an argument with myself? _He rubbed his temples in frustration.

For some time, he has been considering the possibility of him having interests beyond those of friends towards Haruhi. But kept them to himself. Even if he acknowledges these feelings, it's not like she would return them. She probably thought of him as a cold-hearted rich bastard.

That did not sit right with him. She couldn't possibly think so harshly of him, could she?_ She did bring me coffee and ask me if I was alright...So what? She would do that for any one of us. But, at least it shows that she holds me to a certain regard. Ugh, this is irritating. I think I'm getting a migraine._ He nearly growled out loud because of his inner turmoil.

_What if you tried getting to know her?_

_That girl is completely dense. And, Tamaki loves her. I'm pretty sure Hikaru does too._

_So that's it? You're not even going to try?_

He wanted to throw his laptop at the wall from all his frustrations. _This is getting out of hand. But, is it really that bad of an idea to act upon my feelings? All my life I have always done what my Father has expected of me. However, I have never been happy. I have never done anything for myself. Is it so bad to just let myself have something for once? Is it so wrong to let myself be happy? I'm human too, damn it!_

Throughout his whole inner battle, he did not notice that club had finished for the day, leaving him alone in the room with a certain blond Half-Japanese boy.  
"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya wanted to jump at the sound of the voice, such was his surprise.  
"Yes, Tamaki?" he asked suspiciously. The idiot was being strangely calm and quiet.  
"I...I realized something." Tamaki had a serious expression on his face._  
What is he babbling about now?_  
"And what, exactly, is this enlightenment you have discovered?" Kyoya's interest was piqued.  
"Haruhi...Haruhi isn't my daughter."  
_What the hell?_  
"Tamaki, what you are telling me is that you finally realized you are not the father of a girl that is one year younger than you?" Kyoya deadpanned. Tamaki was sitting on a couch, an unreadable expression gracing his features while staring out the window.  
"I don't love her like a father. I think I'm in love with her," he responded.  
_Crap._

* * *

So how is my first fanfic? Like it? Hate it? Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this! I would also like to give a huge thanks to Yue Guang Kuroneko! She really helped me out with this story by BETA'ing it (is that how you say it? I have no idea), and by motivating me to finally publish it when I was ready to chicken out, *bows in gratitude*. Thank you so much! Go check out her stories people! Also, if you could review or PM me some constructive criticism, I would appreciate it a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: Do you love her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Chapter 2: Do you love her?**

On her way home, Haruhi was recalling her conversation with Kyoya. Kyoya-senpai can be so stubborn!

"Why can't he accept when he is wrong! He knows overworking himself can affect his health!" she huffed to no one in particular. "Arrogant, rich bastard," she growled.

She sighed. Even though everyone saw him as a cold-hearted demon, she knew it wasn't true. Sure, he could be cold, indifferent, evil, manipulative...However, he was also a very good person. She knew he pushed himself exceedingly to surpass the expectations of his father. If he really was a cold person, he would have quit the Host Club in order to focus solely on becoming his father's successor. But he didn't. He remained because he knew how much it meant to Tamaki, and even though he would never admit it out loud, it meant a lot to him too.

_Kyoya-senpai really is a kind person. He just demonstrates it in more subtle ways. I just wish he wouldn't keep up this egoist act all the time._ When Haruhi arrived at her apartment, as she began to work on her homework, her mind wandered to her mysterious senpai.

"I wonder why he doesn't ever voice his problems?" she pondered aloud. "Does he not trust anyone enough to confide in them?"

In the clubroom, she had asked what was bothering him, in the hopes of receiving an honest reply. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in his vague answer._ Why does this bother me so much?_

"Whatever. Why should I care? He's the one who refuses to talk," she snapped to herself._ Unlike Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai tells anyone who is willing to hear about his problems. Though he does it a little too much if you ask me. Tamaki-senpai's emotions can be easily seen. Kyoya-senpai keeps his more protected, guarded from everyone else. His mask occasionally slips, making it obvious what he is feeling. But those slips are rare, and the only way you notice them is if you're paying close attention_. Haruhi began to chew on the eraser of her pencil as she pondered._ Actually, the only way to know what he is feeling is by looking in his eyes. When his eyes aren't being covered by the glare from those blasted glasses, they reveal all of his pent up emotions. That guy probably knows this and that's probably why he insists on wearing them. Knowing him, he probably enjoys looking all mysterious and threatening, too_. She chuckled at the thought._ Still, it wouldn't kill to confide in us, would it? She sighed. I'm thinking too much. I should just continue working on my homework._

* * *

_"Tamaki. So, what you are telling me is that you finally realized you are not the father of a girl that is one year younger than you?" Kyoya deadpanned. Tamaki was sitting on a couch, an unreadable expression gracing his features while staring out the window._

_"I don't love her like a father. I think I'm in love with her," he responded._

_Crap._

* * *

Kyoya was in shock. On the outside, he seemed to be calm, indifferent even. However, his thoughts were going haywire from the blond's sudden declaration. He finally realized it. Along with this thought, a horrible feeling of nausea washed through his body. Soon, however, it was replaced with rage_. Why?! Why did he have to realize his feelings now? Right after I had acknowledged my own? What now? With this development, things are only going to get complicated. Alright, I need to calm down. There's no use dwelling on these emotions._

Slowly, Kyoya began to regain his composure. He looked up at his was looking at him, a pensive expression on his face. Kyoya swallowed, hard.

"Are you going to tell her?" The words burned his tongue as he spoke them. He resumed his typing, trying in vain to drift his mind elsewhere.

"Do you love her, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya's fingers paused over the keyboard._ Where did that question come from? As if I would tell him._

"Who put that thought in that empty space in your head where a brain should be?" he replied. Tamaki pouted.

"You didn't answer my question," Tamaki whined. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and exhaled sharply.

"I did not find your absurd question worthy of an answer," he responded, trying to avoid giving a direct answer.

"You seem to forget, mon ami, I can see through that mask of yours. Stop evading my question and answer me. Do you love Haruhi?" Tamaki said with a conviction that Kyoya recognized. It was the same conviction Tamaki had used when they had first had told Kyoya that he was giving up for not trying to surpass his brothers. Kyoya knew he was right. Tamaki was one of the very scarce people that could see through him. But Kyoya was the master of manipulation and deceivement. This was something he could not bear to let Tamaki know.

"No," he affirmed icily. "I do not". He closed his eyes after he uttered his denial. _What the hell am I saying?_ He felt a large lump in his throat that was making swallowing a challenge. Completely oblivious to Kyoya's pain, Tamaki instantly brightened up.

"That's good! I was worried that Mommy might have feelings for our precious daughter, but you don't so it's ok! Kyoya, I was thinking of maybe taking Haruhi out for ootoro! I will take her to the most luxurious restaurant in town, buy her huge bouquets of roses, and treat her like a princess, and-"

"Tamaki," Kyoya growled. "I have no interest in any of your idiotic plans." Kyoya was clenching his fists, his knuckles beginning to turn white. Tamaki instantly collapsed to the ground, dramatically flinging his arm over his forehead.

"You're so mean, Mommy! You should help me plan an extraordinary evening for-"

"Tamaki, give up the act, would you? I'm not a Mother and you're not a Father; didn't you say so yourself?" Kyoya was starting to feel nauseated with Tamaki's rants about his so-called family.

"I did. But I still want us to be a family. I don't want things to change between all the Hosts. I want our bond to never end," Tamaki replied, smiling.

"Idiot," Kyoya hissed. Tamaki's violet eyes widened at the coldness of his voice. "If you start courting her, your pretend family will be shattered. Fool, how could you possibly believe everything will remain as if nothing has changed?"

Shock was evidently displayed on Tamaki's face.

"Kyoya-"

"You never cease to amaze me with the depths of your ignorance," Kyoya interrupted. "Go ahead. Go woo Fujioka Haruhi, Tamaki. I'll be leaving now." With that, Kyoya exited the music room, leaving a bewildered Tamaki with his thoughts.

* * *

Kyoya had his eyes shut so tight, the tops of his eyelids were in danger of ripping from his forehead. His fists were clenched hard, to the point of his nails piercing the skin on his palms. His breathing, instead normally inhaling and exhaling, it was becoming difficult and haggard. His driver saw the young master through the rearview mirror, and became worried. What could have incited such a demonstration of fury?

_That idiot. Imbecile. He just had to realize it now. Why didn't he realize before I realized my own? Or after I had already had a chance to tell Haruhi? Why is it that everytime I plan something, Tamaki has to screw it up? This is just wonderful. Stupendous. I swear-_

"Sir, we have arrived," the driver interrupted, bringing Kyoya out of his thoughts. Kyoya wordlessly walked out of the limo and went straight to his room. After unceremoniously flinging his school bag on a nearby couch along with his tie and blazer, he sprawled himself on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He kept on hearing Tamaki's words.

I'm in love with her.

He gnashed his teeth.

I'm in love with her.

He bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood.

I'm in love with her.

He dropped his head on the headboard of the bed. He growled from the impact. He knew that this predicament was not Tamaki's fault. Kyoya loved her, why couldn't Tamaki? Tamaki had every right to love her. But Kyoya knew why he was angry at his friend. _If Tamaki set himself to it, he could very well make Haruhi fall in love with him. This is the area where Tamaki is more experienced than I. But, she is something I can't bear to lose. However, he has already decided to take the first step. I can't just take her away. Though he is an idiot, he is my idiotic best friend. If I were to pursue her now, he would be crushed and our friendship could be irreparably damaged__**. **_


	3. Observations From a Third Party

Chapter 3: Observations From a Third Party

A/N: Man, school has literally sucked the life out of me! Taking all pre-ap classes was probably not the best idea...Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed ( , Kiara, mcangel1976, Destinies Entwined, mtnikolle)! And, of course, a huge thanks to Yue Guang Kuroneko for, well, everything. Well, I hope this chapter is worth reading (and/or a review :D)

* * *

Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were in their limo, on their way home. Hunny-senpai, though he may act like a kid, is the oldest one in the Host Club. And is also one of the most perceptive.

"Takashi, things have changed now, huh?" Hunny asked Mori.

"Ah," was the silent senior's reply.

"Tama-chan and Hika-chan both love Haru-chan, right?".

"Yeah."

"But you know who else I think loves Haru-chan?" Hunny inquired.

"Kyoya." Mori-senpai has also noticed this.

"Yeah! Kyo-chan is more open with Haru-chan and doesn't hide himself so much!" Hunny gushed. Mori nodded.

"I don't think Tama-chan is good for Haru-chan. She'll get too annoyed by him. And Hika-chan doesn't know how to control his emotions. I think her and Kyo-chan would be very cute, Takashi! Oh, and I think Kyo-chan would love her the most."

"Why?"

"I think Kyo-chan would love her more because Tama-chan has loved girls before. He would also annoy her. He may love her, but that won't be enough. They probably won't last. Hika-chan would love her, but would get too carried away by emotions like jealousy and anger. Kyo-chan knows how to control his emotions and, because he has never loved a girl before, he would love her wholeheartedly," he explained. Mori nodded, understanding. Both seniors knew that even though Kyoya denied caring about anybody, they knew he was very passionate when it involved his friends, and especially Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni. Just don't get involved in it. Let them figure it out."

"Alright, Takashi." But Haru-chan is so dense! She will never figure it out! Maybe I should help them out a bit. I just can't let Takashi know. Sorry, Takashi, but they need help!

"Oh, we're home! Let's eat some cake!"

* * *

Tamaki was in his room, lazily stretched out on a sofa. He was pondering about his enlightenment, as Kyoya had called it. _I love Haruhi. I can't believe that it took me so long to realize. I have to take her out for a date! Of course she would agree, she loves me! What little girl doesn't love her father? Wait, I'm not her father. But, she has to love me. Why wouldn't she? Now, where should I take her? Hmmm, I'll ask Kyoya for help!_ His thoughts stopped for a moment. He began to recall the events that took place in the clubroom. He had asked Kyoya if he loved Haruhi. Tamaki is a fool, but he can be perceptive. He noticed how Kyoya opened up to her a bit more, talked with her, how he would even smile a genuine smile at her. If Kyoya loved a girl, he should support him, right? But, he had asked Kyoya if he loved her and he had denied any feelings for the girl. Though, he wasn't sure if Kyoya was telling the truth. Even though Kyoya wasn't convincing, Tamaki believed him. He believed him so quickly because that is what Tamaki wanted to hear. He didn't want Kyoya to love her. The thought just made Tamaki irritated and he could feel a pain in his chest._ He did say he didn't love her_...he thought as he dialed Kyoya's number.

Kyoya was still in his room, angry over the day's occurrences, when his phone rang. He instantly calmed down, not wanting to scare whoever was calling him. He picked up his phone, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he replied coolly.

"Kyoya! I need your help!" an exuberant Tamaki said. Kyoya cringed at the sound of his voice. All of the anger and rage that he had managed to control a minute ago, came crashing back with the force of a hurricane.

"Tamaki, you idiot, what do you want now?" he spit out._ Great. This is exactly what I needed right now. To have the reason of my anger call and annoy me. Does he have a death wish?_

"Mon ami, why are you so grumpy? Don't you love m-"

"Get to the point, Tamaki, what do you want?"

"I need help! I don't know where do take Haruhi for a date!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya wanted to strangle his friend.

"That's why you called me? For the love of God, Tamaki. What makes you think I would help you with something as stupid as that? Figure it out yourself, I have better things to do," he said, and hung up.

****_That imbecile, Kyoya thought to himself. It's not like this is the first time that I've wanted something, knowing I will never have it. So why am I so angry and...and hurt? Why can't I just accept the fact that Tamaki will have what I want? Oh, right. This is the first time I have actually let myself hope that I had a chance at winning. _


	4. Labyrinth

Chapter 4: Labyrinth

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in forever, though not a lot of people actually know about my story...but I feel obligated to update regularly, or at least attempt to. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and also to those who have reviewed and followed! Yue Guang Kuroneko, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

_They are a bunch of hyperactive five year olds_, thought Haruhi in the clubroom the next day. The twins were, once again, teasing Tamaki; chasing him across the clubroom with a plastic bug.

"Look, Milord," started Hikaru.

"It's moving its legs!" Kaoru finished.

"You evil doppelgangers! How dare you treat your Father with such disrespect! I, who has watched over you everyday of your lives and has protected you against the evils of the world and-"

"Milord," stated Kaoru, who had stopped chasing him because of the absurdities that Tamaki was blurting out.

"We've only known you for two years," Hikaru deadpanned.

"And besides, you are totally incapable of protecting anybody," Kaoru stated. Tamaki, distressed by the words of the twins, proceeded to turn to his corner of woe. Haruhi shook her head at their antics.

"Senpai, you do realize it's a plastic bug right?" These words seemed to have brought Tamaki back from his catatonic state.

"Haruhi! You are the only one who cares for me around here! What would I do without you?" he chorused.

"Senpai, I was only pointing out the obvious. Besides, you have been living fine without me for 17 years," she stated bluntly. Kyoya, who was sitting at his usual table, couldn't help but silently chuckle at Haruhi's bluntness. _One of the reasons why she never ceases to surprise me_, he thought.

"Hey, Kaoru," said Hikaru to his brother, but loud enough for the rest of the hosts to hear. "Have you noticed that Milord hasn't called Haruhi his daughter?"

"You're right Hikaru. He hasn't called her his 'precious daughter' all day."

Kyoya, who was silently working out calculations from the day's events in his infamous notebook, clenched his teeth at the twin's observation. He knew why Tamaki had stopped calling Haruhi his daughter. He ignored the stab in his chest and decided to ignore the rest of the club.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, voice trembling.

"What, Senpai? I need to finish cleaning here so I can get home to do chores and study," she replied. She knew how time-consuming Tamaki could be, and therefore, was trying to get rid of him.

"Well, I was, uh, wondering if you would like me to, erm, give you a ride?" he finished, blushing.

"Thank you, Senpai, but I would rather walk home."

"But, Haruhiiiiiiiii," he whined.

"I appreciate the offer, Senpai, but as I said, I would rather walk home," she replied, this time with kindness in her voice. Kyoya watched the scene from afar, struggling to contain his rising temper._ That idiot. Why did he have to fall in love with her? No, why did I have to fall in love with her? Love is dangerous; it corrupts people. Makes them irrational_, he mentally scorned._ Yet, I let myself fall into its trap, he reminded himself._

He glanced around the clubroom. He spotted Haruhi trying to shake off Tamaki from her. _I wonder how she feels about him? You can never know what she is thinking._ She smiled as she rolled her eyes at his melodramatic ways._ He is annoying her to no end, yet she smiles at him? Well, that is Tamaki's charm_, he thought grimly. Looking around once more, he quickly gathered his things and left the clubroom. He took quick, long strides down the hallway, made a left, then exited the school. He headed towards the outdoor maze. Having memorized the entire maze, he quickly found himself in the center. He took a seat on a bench, and sighed.

_What's wrong with me? I need to get over this. Maybe I don't love her. It could just be the effect of teenage hormones. Yes, that's it. Teenage hormones. Just a bunch of testosterone going haywire. Perfectly normal. A logical explanation for all of this,_ he thought, trying to convince himself. He pulled out his laptop and started to open up files that he had been working on. He forced himself to concentrate. After 10 minutes of struggling, he gave up. It was pointless. A certain small brunette would not leave his mind. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. _If it was just hormones, I wouldn't be acting like this._

* * *

Haruhi was getting annoyed. Which shouldn't be anything new since she was dealing with the host club. But they had gone just a step too far.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Senpai. What have you done?" she snapped. The twins nervously glanced nervously at each other, while Tamaki hid behind them. Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Um, well, Kaoru and I were just playing around with Milord. We were just chasing him, and he crashed into the cart..."

"And the rest is obvious," finished Kaoru, chuckling nervously. Haruhi glared at them, and scowled at the wreck they made. Because the twins were chasing him, Tamaki crashed into the cart that held a tray with a tea set, that still had a pot of tea. Mentioned cart fell, and the pot emptied its contents on Haruhi's bookbag. Not to mention the carpet that Haruhi didn't even want to know the price of.

"My notes are soaked! Guys! I have a test to study for tomorrow!" she growled. "And you ruined the carpet! What if Kyoya-Senpai adds it to my debt?"

Tamaki, at this point, finally decided to come out from behind the twins and into his father role.

"Haruhi! Daddy is soooo sorry! Don't worry about Mother; I'll make sure he won't add to your debt. But your notes! Oh, my precious daughter won't be able to study, and she will fail the test! She will lose her scholarship and get kicked out! No! Daddy will not allow it! Haruhi, I will-"

"Shut up, Senpai," she snapped. "You're being annoying." She picked up her drenched bookbag, and walked out, ignoring the blonde who was wailing about how his daughter doesn't love him and the twins who were laughing at their King in his misery.

_Those idiots. My notes are ruined, and so is my bookbag. I can just wash and dry my bookbag, but my notes_...Haruhi continued to walk, until finally leaving the school. She gazed around outside, spotting the maze _. I've never actually tried to find the center_,_might as well try it now_, she said to herself as she walked towards it. She made a turn and walked a bit, then made a right turn. She stopped; she had reached a dead end. She frowned. She went back and made a left turn instead. She was determined to find the center of this maze.

* * *

_Its been almost an hour and I still haven't reached the center,_ she grumbled. She was sweating, sore, and aching. She was not exactly the best athlete. _Why did I even attempt this? Well, I'll try this next turn, if I don't get there, I'll just find my way out of here_. To her surprise, this turn led her to the center of the maze. She beamed. I found it! I'll just sit here for a bit, then go home. She was about to take a seat when she saw the last person she would have expected to see.

"Kyoya-Senpai?" she blurted out.

Kyoya, who was still deep in thought, nearly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Haruhi," he replied coolly. _When did she get here? Why is she here?_ Kyoya asked himself. "What brings you here?"

Haruhi studied him._ Strange, he's never caught off guard. And why is he out here to begin with?_

"What are you doing out here Senpai?" she asked, completely disregarding his question. "Also, what's wrong? You seem... 'out of it' today." He raised one elegant eyebrow at her in question, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Haruhi. I'm quite alright," he lied. Haruhi looked at him skeptically, then shrugged._ Fine, don't tell me. Keep everything to yourself, as always._

"Ok, then. I guess I'll be leaving, Kyoya-Senpai", she says, before turning to leave.

"Hold on, Haruhi. I was just about to leave myself. Would you like a ride home?" he asked before he could stop himself. She looked at him warily. Did she hear correctly? He actually offered her a ride? Well, he might open up.

"Sure, Senpai. Thanks." She smiled at him before he turned away to begin walking out of the maze . She followed behind, wondering where this rare, but not unwanted, act of kindness came from.

Kyoya glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't think she would actually agree. _This girl, so unpredictable and complex. Like a maze_. He grinned as he saw her struggling to catch up to him_. Curse his long legs; he's only walking yet I'm having a hard time trying to catch up to him,_ she grumbled_.And how does he know the way out of the maze? That's Kyoya-Senpai for you._ As they both walked towards his limo, a boy who acts young for his age was watching them from a window with a grin.

"Good luck, Kyo-chan," Hunny whispered. Mori patted his head and also looked out the window. Hunny looked up at him and saw a worried look pass his face.

"It won't be easy," Mori stated. "But not impossible either."


End file.
